Bad Influence
by Charlie987
Summary: AU! What if Sam had made the mistake that cost a certain brown haired beauty 11 months worth of undercover work?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is just a little something I've been paying with. It will be AU as always, it's just a little chapter to see if you like it. If you want it to carry on, leave a review. If not, ill scrap the whole thing! I do not own rookie blue **

**Please R and R **

**Charlie xxx**

"You are making a mistake"

If Sam had a dollar for the amount of people that had said that to him when he had arrested them, he would be a rich man. Today was no different, the girl who stood in front of him, who had now been cuffed by his rookie Dov Epstein was still persisting on Sam's mistake.

"You don't understand, you are making a mistake, please, you need to let me go."

"Mam, it is clear that you were committing acts of prostitution, please stop making this hard on yourself" Sam was getting fed up now. "Epstein, get her in the car" As ever, Dov was eager to do as his training officer told him and rushed to get the prostitute in the back of the car. Sam looked around at the others who were also being busted by his fellow coppers, they had got a suspicious phone call about a possible night party that typically attracted the likes of rich business men and in turn, women who sold their bodies for sex. The tip of ad been right, and now there were a number of high class prostitutes being carted off into cars. Sam turned to watch the girl who was still struggling against Dov. She suddenly seemed familiar, her long brown hair draping across her face and her deep brown eyes plagued with fear and anticipation. Sam walked over to the pair and opened the door for Dov before watching her slide into the back.

"I swear down you need to let me out right now! You don't know what you have done" She was still pleading.

"Listen lady, if you didn't want to get caught, don't commit the act. I am bored of hearing it" Sam started the car before heading back to the station, he glanced back into the back of the car a few times, the girl still looked nervous, then again didn't most criminals who had been arrested.

They arrived at 15th shortly after, booking was manic, there was angry drunk men demanding lawyers, hyped up escorts and prostitutes, and then a bunch of officers trying to keep the police. Sam slightly dragged the girl to the front desk and was met my Noelle.

"Name?" Noelle looked at the girl and then to Sam.

"I don't know, she won't tell me" With that Oliver rounded the corner into booking. He waved at Sam and then looked directly at the girl.

"No way Andy McNally what have you been up to now", officers are meant to be the ones doing the arresting not getting arrested" Sam's eyes widened, before looking back at the girl.

"Why did that man just call you officer destiny?" A few of the other girls were all now glaring at Andy who was searching around for some kind of answer.

"Ow my god, you're a cop aren't you!" Andy dropped her head before looking up at Sam, with a glare in her eyes.

"Nice one Jack ass, you just ruined 10 months of undercover work" Andy sneered as the cuffs were realised from her wrists. Oliver walked over to Andy and took her by the shoulder, pulling her through the doors towards franks office.

They were soon met in there by Sam and Dov, who both looked nervous.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Andy McNally, she was at 27th, before she transferred to Guns and Gangs, you may have just cost her 11 months of undercover work, Boyd's on his way"

Sam looked at Andy, he now realised who she was, he had seen her around as a kid when her dad was here, but when she reached 14 he never saw her around anymore, he knew Oliver kept in contact with Tommy, in turn Andy as well, but he never put two and two together.

"Idiot" was the only thing Andy said before she stormed out of Best's office to find the nearest loo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Right so here is a short second instalment of 'Bad influence'! I hope you guys like it! I warn you, this is going to be a slowwwww burner, i know where I want to get to in the story, but the journey may be a long one! I hope you guys can stick with me! _**

**_PS, has anyone seen the 2 promos for season 4? Ow my days! Everyone is kissing the wrong people! _**

**_Give us a R and R please ;) feedback is welcome! _**

**_I do not own Rookie Blue, if I did, the new series would be on my screen now! _**

Sam was feeling well and truly screwed. Surly, as an undercover himself, he should know when someone is copper and if someone isn't, the thoughts flew around in his head whilst he watched Boyd pace around the office from the chair in front on Best's desk. He turned his head to the left to see Epstein sitting next to him, unlike Sam the kid looked like he was going to cry any minute now, he hadn't been on the job long and getting an ear lashing like this would be pretty hard on a rookie. It was fair to say that Boyd was royally pissed. He demanded explanations as to why 11 months of undercover work had been destroyed. By this point, Andy had made it back to Best's office still looking as angry as ever and was standing in the back corner of the room. She was still wearing her undercover cloths, that didn't cover much of her body, fitting if you're playing a role of a prostitute. Sam didn't have to turn around to see her staring at him, he could feel her eyes burning through the back of his head, the glare that he would give the rookies when the messed up.

"I just don't get it Sam, when someone says you are making a mistake, surly you would get that, you've been under multiple times Sammy, why the hell did you arrest her!" Boyd's arms were flying as he spoke, making dramatic actions as he laid into Sam again.

"Boyd give it a rest will you, your girl looked like a pro, what the hell was i meant to think, every girl there was claiming that we were making a mistake" Sam's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose whilst he tried to reason with Boyd.

It was Andy who interjected next.

"Really, that's what they were all saying? I really don't seem to remember that." Andy pushed herself of the ball with the backs of her shoulders. The girl looked seriously angry. " I was a week away from a bust that would not only make my career, but remove 80% of the heroin trafficking from Toronto, and then you and your grown ass ego had to go and ruin that! The shit I had to do, to get where I am in the organisation..." She trailed of turning to face the wall, shaking her head. She turned back and looked at Boyd briefly, "I'll meet you in the truck"

Sam watched on as Boyd reached into his pockets and tossed the keys at Andy who caught them in one hand and for the second time that day, stormed out the office. It wasn't long before Best had calmed Boyd down and apologies had been passed around throughout the department. Sam hadn't seen Andy since she stormed out of the department half hour before. After Boyd had left best's office, Sam had taken another ear lashing from Best before being dismissed.

The events of the day had taken up the majority of the shift. Sam showered quickly, and changed, eager to get to the penny. As he headed out to the parking lot he saw Boyd's truck parked a few down from his, Andy was position up on the car bonnet her legs open slightly, just enough for Boyd to rest between them, their heads were close together and they were having what looked like a deep conversation. Andy was now wearing a sweater that looked like it would most likely belong to boy and she had removed the heals that were wrapped around her feet. He watched as Boyd's hand made its way up to her face as he kissed her longingly. It became clear to Sam that the pair is together. Andy looked up after realising she had an audience.

"Like what you see jack ass?" Andy's words were laced with sarcasm and aggression. Boyd nudged her arm as if he was telling her off. He muttered something to her and then pulled her of the hood of the truck.

"What I meant to say Officer Swareck was, it was a pleasure to meet you" Again the sarcasm was on full force.

"No, the pleasure was all mine Andy." He watched as Andy turned her head and faced the other direction before walking back to the truck; Sam shook Boyd's hand before doing the same. Switching on the engine, Sam headed straight to the Penny where he nursed a glass of scotch at the Bar whilst being rinsed out his day by his fellow coppers and friends.

"I can't believe you arrested McNally" Oliver chanted, once again.

"I didn't know she was a cop, she was young, I doubted even more that she would be at guns and gangs, looked like the screwed her way into that one, literally" Sam muttered into his glass

"What do you mean?" Jerry questioned, enjoying watching his friend be the victim of the evenings banter.

"I saw her and Boyd, 'together' pretty sure they are a thing" Both Jerry looked at Oliver.

"Just because she is sleeping with him, doesn't mean that she got the job that was, I knew her when she was a kid, she was good with all the cop tactics then, and then when i taught a class in the academy, the girls good Sammy" Oliver defended Andy as Sam just continued to drink his drink.

As it got later, Sam decided to call it quits and settled his tab before leaving and heading to his truck. Sleep came naturally to him when he was home, it had been a long day, arresting an undercover, and then having to deal with the fallout, wasn't his idea of a fun easy shit. He was more concerned with the fact that some 20 old year old girl filled a space at Guns and Gangs when he has been trying to get in for years. At least she wasn't at 5th division; Sam could not deal with that fallout every day.

RANDR


End file.
